Can I Have This Dance?
by writingunderatree
Summary: Bella likes Edward but she just doesn't know she does, well, she DOES know, but she won't admit it. Can these two get together and share the dance of Bella's dreams? Literally? AU-All Human slightly OOC
1. Prom: 3 Weeks Away

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight: Nope, don't own it…at all.**

**No amount of groveling could possibly get me to own the rights to this book**

**But I do own a COPY of the book ))**

**It's my first story. . .so please review!!**

_Anyways. . .onward with the reading!!_

_Forks High: Prom: 3 weeks away. . ._

**BPOV**

The morning sunlight filtered through my window and I felt myself slowly opening my eyes. A new day. Huh. To most people, it would probably be one of the most wonderful things in the world, but as for me, it's just _another _day.

I got up from bed and into my attached bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror—not liking what I was seeing. I never really liked what I see. I'm probably the _plainest _of the plain when it comes to being a plain Jane. I sighed. I had extremely pale skin, frizzy brown hair that looked even worse than a haystack in the morning, especially since it hung up to the middle of my back, and I had braces. I'm 17 years old, and I have braces. But on the bright side, the dentist said it would be removed soon. For that, I'm extremely grateful. These things are really getting on my nerves.

I'm Bella Swan, and I'm the plainest plain Jane you have ever seen.

I'm also a loser, and a loner. If it weren't for my best friend Alice, I don't know how I'll survive through the jungle that is high school.

I huffed at the mirror, stripped down and got into the shower. I sighed as the warm water hit my back. All too soon, the water ran cold and I grabbed a towel and headed back into my room.

I opened my closet and stared at the meager clothing items it stored. I guess it's just jeans and a t-shirt for today. Like every day.

Just as I finished changing I heard my mother's sing-song voice coming from the kitchen with the announcement that breakfast was ready.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen and was immediately greeted with the scent of French toast and sausages. My mom was next to my dad, who was already in his police uniform, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart! Did you have good sleep? Here's you breakfast. Eat up; you might be late for school." She said happily. That was Renee, always happy, cheerful and enthusiastic. She was the complete opposite of my dad, Charlie's, shy and gruff exterior. She was a stay-at-home mom while my dad was the police chief of our hometown, Forks. One thing I learned: even if you are the chief's daughter, you are still a loser.

I left the house with a fake cheerful "bye mom! Bye dad! Have a nice day!" hopped in my old, red truck and drove to school.

As I got out of my truck, I was immediately pounced on by short blur with inky, black hair. "Bella!!" My best friend, Alice said "you're here!! Oh my gosh! I have such big news!!" she said while bouncing up and down. I swear, my eyes will pop out of their sockets if she didn't stop bouncing. "Alice!" I held out my hand and placed it on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing, which only caused her to start vibrating in place. "Alice, just say it, and if it has the word _prom _in it, just shut up," I said frustrated. I hated mornings, and I hated the prom even more. I don't really know what the deal is with people and _Junior Prom. _Sometimes I wonder why we even have two. A _senior _and a _junior _prom. Pssh, as if that makes any difference.

"Awww, please Bella?" she asked putting on her signature Alice puppy-dog pout. I caved instantly. She was so good at that; I would have to ask her how to do that soon, but it's not like I have anyone to try it on, but, it's good to know.

"Fine, Alice. What is it?" I said faking enthusiasm.

She rolled her eyes, brushed that aside and got on with the news. "I'm on the Prom Committee! I'm the _chairman _of the _Prom Committee_ ohmigosh Bella!! Can you believe that??" she said squealing in delight that it could probably break the glass of my old truck. But honestly, I wasn't at all surprised at that. Alice had wicked party-planning skills and she had connections with the popular crowd in this school. Sometimes, I even wonder why she's hanging out with me, let alone my best friend.

"Alice that's wonderful news! You really deserve it! I'm sure you'll make the prom a success! Though I still won't be going. . ." I mumbled out the last part. "What!? What do you mean you're not going? Nu-uh Bells, you're _definitely _going. I'm going to make you look gorgeous! Please? For me, Bella? And you just HAVE to join the Prom Committee!! Please??"she said with the pout _and _the eyes.

"Ok, ok! I'll go! But I'm going alone! No buts! It's the only way I'll go" I looked at her sternly but she seemed unfazed by the fact that she was the head of the Prom Committee and to put the icing on the cake, _I _was going. No matter how much I disliked it. But I do owe her so much, especially for her friendship.

By that time, the parking lot started filling up. We headed inside, and the hallways were filled with people chatting. Apparently, prom season is _the _season for upper-classmen. I could just here the girls and the guys chatting about all the possibilities of prom. . .

_. . .I just got this cute dress! It's pink and it's. . ._

_. . .Dude, I wanna ask her, but what if. . ._

_. . .So I booked us a room and. . . _

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to be one of those self-conscious people who are extremely worried about what their dates will think, or what to wear. . .nu-uh, because I'm going to prom _alone_—as in, by MYSELF.

Alice and I headed for our lockers, which were conveniently located right next to each other, the bathrooms, the school notice boards and the cafeteria doors. Speaking of the school notice board, I craned my neck to see the commotion going on there.

"Oh Bella, don't bother wondering. It's just my cousin Edward and his girlfriend Tanya surrounded by their _royal court_." Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong Bells, I don't hate _all _of them. . .just some. . ." she drifted off as she gazed at her "supposedly soul mate," Jasper Whitlock.

"Alice. . .! Alice!" I said snapping my fingers in front of her face and successfully snapping her out of her Jasper-induced trance.

"Oh! Sorry Bella, I just can't help it! His eyes are so. . ."she sighed.

"Um. . ." I tried to fill in for her, "blue?"

"No! Not blue!! _Ice _blue" she said matter-of-factly as if it made all the difference while staring pointedly at me.

"Ok, Alice. ICE blue," I said to appease her.

"I could get lost in those eyes forever, and his hair! Don't even get me started on his hair!"

"Alice, why don't you ju—" she cut me off

"Bella. . .you know I just can't "_go and ask him out_" as you so bluntly put it. I don't even know if he likes me back! All I have to go on is this _frisson _I'm feeling"

"Frisson?" I replied as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, _frisson,_ this whole thing of attraction two people feel when they see each other. Like. . .a spark!"

"Ok. . .whatever you say Alice" I said as I looked back into my locker.

I figured, since it _is _prom season, it's probably quite natural for people like Edward to hang out with his posse and talk about their plans. It's who they are. . .it's what they do.

Edward. The thought made me sigh.

_Bella, quit it._ My cynical side was screaming. It was right, he's just like any other guy. I'm a loser AND a cynic when it came to relationships and love, but hey, it keeps me focused.

Anyway, Edward was Alice's hot, green eyed, tall, muscular and incredibly sexy cousin.

_Ok Bella! What's going on with your thoughts! You hate them! _I shook my head.

As I was saying, she happened to live with him because his parents apparently moved to Europe for his dad's "company extension" or whatever that was. All I know is that they moved, they wanted Edward to stay, and BAM! Here he is—present day—in front of the school notice board with his girlfriend and their whole royal posse surrounding them.

They were like royalty around here. "The It Crowd", "The Populars", "Forks High Royal Court", you call it, that's what they are. They're basically made up of Edward and Tanya (the king and queen as most of us losers aptly put it), Jasper Whitlock (the love of Alice's life), Emmett Brandon (Alice's older brother—see what I mean about connections here?), Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley (school gossip, one of Tanya's _ladies-in-waiting_), her best friend Lauren Mallory (school bitch, another one of Tanya's ladies) and Tyler Crowley (Mike's best friend). See, they're who I'm talking about when it came to Alice and connections. Her cousin AND her brother! And yet, she hangs out with me! Little 'ol me!

Edward is the captain of the Forks High basketball team and his girlfriend was _Tanya_, the captain of our cheerleading squad. And, as many would say "the perfect couple".

I looked as Tanya flipped her strawberry-blond hair back and laughed at something they said. She is SO fake! I mean, it's obviously just a front because when it came to talking to people like me, she is definitely anything BUT nice. So I stay out of their way and they stay out of mine and we're all in peace.

"Bella!" Alice said, her voice breaking through my thoughts. "It's time to go! We have a prom to plan!" she said while grabbing my elbow.

I turned around to look at the It Crowd for one last time, and my eyes met Edward's green ones for a second. I looked away and blushed.

_Bella. . .what are you doing!! _

I just ignored it and kept walking. I mean, every girl in Forks High, or ANY GIRL for that matter can have a crush on Edward, right? Except Alice, duh. But it IS possible? I mean, all I have it a teeny-weeny little crush. It's so tiny you won't even notice it. Heck! Alice doesn't even know it!

It's just a harmless crush. . .

. . .right?

**Guys! Please review :)) I'll try to update soon! **

**My _"reviews goal" _so far. . .just 10 for another chapter! **

**Be nice :)**

**But critcisms are accepted :)**


	2. Getting Ready

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating like I said I would, I had to study for a test, and I was bombarded with TONS of projects!!!**

**But hey, at least this one's longer :D**

**But the good news is, it's the sembreak! So, I should be able to write more :D**

**Disclaimer: I own a LOT of things, but Twilight isn't one of them. . . sadly ******

_Previously_

_I turned around to look at the It Crowd for one last time, and my eyes met Edward's green ones for a second. I looked away and blushed. _

Bella. . . what are you doing!!_ My mind screamed_

_I just ignored it and kept walking. I mean, every girl in Forks High, or ANY GIRL for that matter can have a crush on Edward, right? Except Alice, duh. But it IS possible? I mean all I have it a teeny-weeny little crush. It's so tiny you won't even notice it. Heck! Alice doesn't even know it!_

_It's just a harmless crush. . ._

_. . . right?_

**BPOV**

_Forks High: Prom: 2 weeks away. . ._

As usual, I went through my day without a fuss. But, as this was getting quite frequent, my thoughts always seemed to stray to Edward.

Everyday, I would see him and the It Crowd, and usually, he would take a glance at me and send me a smile.

_He's probably just being friendly. . . _ my cynical (and rational) side said

**No he isn't! He definitely likes you . . .** my hopeful side screamed back

_But he has a girlfriend. . ._

**So? Like you care! **

_Come on . . . do you really think he likes you? He hasn't even said a word to you! _

I rolled my eyes slightly and shook my head. My cynical side has one over once again. But I realized that I lost focus—_again. _

I looked at Alice who was furiously writing and drawing floor plans and listing down endless items for the prom. We were in her room, with Edward just in the room below. I took a slow, but silent gulp. _Ok Bella! Focus! Prom plans! Focus! Alice must NEVER find out you like her cousin. Wait until it's over; just wait until it's over. She'll never know, she'll _never _know. . ._

I repeated this in my head over and over like a mantra. She will _never _know.

Luckily she hadn't caught me spacing out, because then, she'd figure something was up. Good thing she was still busy with the plans. _At least she won't divert any attention to me. . ._

I found it extremely difficult to focus in school too, especially in Biology. I mean, Edward sits next to me in Biology and he's my lab partner. After I realized I liked him, it became even harder than usual to ignore him—and the evil glares Tanya sends me on a daily basis.

"So Bella," Alice said breaking my train of thought. _And just in time, before I started drooling._

"What do you think of a more Metro-style theme for prom? You know, bright colors with black but none of the icky neon?" she asked me.

_What am I supposed to know about that? Well, better just appease her. _"Um, I think it's a great idea Alice! Anything you think up is good. . ."

"I know, right? Oh my gosh this prom will be perfect!"

"Yeah . . . perfect" _It will only be perfect if Edward went with me . . . wait! What am I saying!?_

"So Bella." Alice said raising her eyebrow at me, a mysterious smile on her face. "Anyone ask you to prom yet?"

_Oh no. I was dreading this. _"Um. . ." I stalled trying a way of escape. "Uh. . ."

"Bella, has anyone asked you? YES or NO?" Uh oh. Alice was getting annoyed. She was glaring pointedly at me.

"Yes," I replied, hanging my head.

"Oooh!" she clapped her hands "What did you say? Did you say yes? Who asked you? Oh my gosh this is perfect!"

"Alice! I said no. I told you I'd go _alone." _I crossed my arms in front of my chest signaling the end of the date discussion.

But no. . . . Alice wouldn't have it. "Why not Bella? At least tell me who asked you? Please?" Oh no, here she was with the pout again.

"Fine . . . actually 3 people asked me. But I said no to all of them." I said as I watched Alice's eyes widen.

"THREE people already asked you? And Jasper hasn't even asked me yet. . ." she drifted off pouting.

"Hey, I told them no. It was that chess club president, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton . . . ewww, it was probably a dare. And same for Tyler Crowley, he's going out with Lauren."

"Ok . . . well if you put it that way. And you've always been so stubborn, it's not like this will be any different" Alice replied, contemplating.

"Yeah, it won't be any different. So, you and Jasper? When do you think he'll ask you?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I wish he would. But I don't see why though. I'm just his friend's cousin. I don't even hang out with them."

"He'll ask you, I'm sure. No one can resist you, heck, I've tried" I told her, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied, all better now.

_Forks High: Prom: A Week and a Half Away. . ._

I walked out of another Biology class completely fazed.

We watched a movie today and the tension of sitting next to Edward and feeling Tanya glare a hole into my head was unnerving.

I was about to turn the hallway when I saw Alice.

Except, she wasn't alone.

She was with Jasper, specifically, hugging Jasper (to the point that he looked like he couldn't breathe) but the expression on his face was priceless. Complete Bliss.

She saw me over Jasper's shoulder, told him something, gave him a kiss on a cheek, waved him good-bye and skipped happily over to me.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"Um . . . Jasper asked you to prom?" I answered. I already knew, it was written all over her deep blue eyes.

"YES!!! YES, YES, YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said, squealing while jumping up and down. Surprisingly, no one looked in our direction. I guess it was just typical Alice behavior.

"So, do you have Gym today?" she asked me.

Huh. I was surprised. We had the same Gym schedule. I guess she still hasn't gotten out of her happy bubble. "Alice," I started, "It's Wednesday, we only have Gym on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Remember?"

"Oh! Right!" she said, slapping her forehead.

"Yeah, right,"

"Well! Let's go! To my house! I have something to show you" she said, bouncing away happily and pulling my wrist to her canary yellow Porsche.

"So . . ." Alice said, plopping herself down on her bed, pulling me down with her. She reached across me onto her nightstand drawer and pulled out a THICK binder.

"What, is that?"

"Too much? It's for the prom," she said with a smile.

"Uh, _that _would be an understatement," I replied as she pulled out a classy-looking brochure from the binder's inner pocket.

"Here, look at this," she said as she handed me the brochure.

In big, elegant script, embossed on the front flap of the brochure were the words: "Forks South Town Manor". Whoa.

I stopped breathing.

"What. Is. This?" I asked her.

"It's the place I chose for the prom! You know, it's great there!"

"Yeah, but it's SUPER expensive!" I argued. "Not to mention, I doubt the school will actually be WILLING to pay for it."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. School gym it is then. I'll just request they open the gates to Forks Gardens," she replied with a smile. A new idea was already forming in her head.

"Great idea, so, what else do you need to do?"

"Well . . . we still have dresses to choose. So I thought we should probably head to Port Angeles this weekend and choose some dresses. We don't want to choose dresses like the ones the others would choose, do we now?" she asked me.

"Uh, I guess not" I replied, trying to sound convincing, but obviously I failed since I already saw Alice's calculating expression.

"Bella, the good thing about this, for you, is that I put of dress shopping until a WEEK before prom. I normally would've dragged you a MONTH before, but I didn't. Only because I know someone who can get us good dresses," she said with a sly smile.

"Should I even ask?"

"No"

I stared up at my ceiling that night, before sleeping.

I have fully admitted to myself that I like Edward Cullen.

No, I don't _like _him, I _love _him. I know, it's too soon, and way too weird, but I just . . . do.

It's unexplainable—how I feel about him.

I yearn to hear his velvet voice everyday, every time I see him, I just want to jump him and touch his silky, bronze hair. I just want to get lost in his inhumanly beautiful green orbs and see him getting lost in my eyes.

But all of that is impossible.

Because I'm a geek. I'm practically anti-social if it weren't for Alice. I have frizzy hair, glasses and clothes that were probably from the 80s.

I don't even think he'll see _anything _in me.

I don't even think he sees me at all.

Sure, there's the occasional smile, but it could just be forced. Basic pleasantries, as they call it. I am his cousin's best friend after all.

I get lost in these thoughts of him as I fall asleep.

And that night, I dream of Edward Cullen.

_Port Angeles: Prom: A week away. . . Saturday_

"Alice!" I said, my labored breathing barely contained. I'd been walking around with Alice for 5 hours. We already had our dresses but she insisted on finding matching _everything _for them like shoes and jewelry; which takes us now to the front of yet _another _shoe store since she didn't seem to like ANY of the shoes in the past 15 we went into.

"Now, now, Bella, just a _little _longer; we'll find the shoes, grab it, and go. Okay?" she replied sweetly.

"Fine! Now get in! The sooner you do, the sooner we can leave"

"I thought you'd never ask"

After another tortuous hour of shoe shopping, we were finished. Alice took it upon herself (disregarding all my protests) to pay for _everything _since, she said, knowing me, I'd "not buy the best, just what looks _good" _and with my taste, it wasn't exactly fit to Alice's standards.

Plus, my braces just got removed; which is a big "Yippee" for Alice and big groan from me.

"_Bella! You'll look even MORE beautiful! Which is more . . . perfect!"_

I rolled my eyes as I replayed Alice's "explanation" in my head.

_Forks High: Prom: In 14 hours. . . _

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" I covered my face with my pillow and snuggled deeper into the covers as I heard the voice of a certain little pixie trying to shake me awake. I was in a middle of a wonderful dream. . .

_I walked through the trees and under the overhanging vine trellises. I looked at the soft glow of the white twinkle lights as they shone slightly through the hanging vines of the yellow bells. I ran my fingers lightly over the soft petals of the yellow bells. _

_I felt a hand lightly touch my elbow and I spun around, trying to make out the identity of this stranger but his face is hidden in the shadows. He asks me to dance, and I go along with him._

_We walk through the trellis and dance to the soft music coming from the gym. We spin around in circles and I only know this is a dream because, in real life, I'll never be able to dance this well, especially in the high stilettos I feel on my feet. _

_He smiles brightly at me, and I at him. We stop dancing as he cups my cheek gently, puts his arm around my waist, pulls me closer to kiss him and. . ._

"_Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

And Alice comes along and ruins the dream.

"What Alice!?!" I replied, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow in my face.

"I said, you should get up already! We have a prom tonight!" she replied, shaking my arm vigorously.

"It's still TONIGHT. Why do I have to wake up NOW? It's only. . ." I check my clock "Seven-thirty!"

"Oh come on, we still have to set-up at school. We'll probably get messy and stuff so it's better to start early!" she chirped back happily as she proceeded to, once again, pulling on my arm. But this time, she pulled off the covers too.

"Alright! Alright already! I'm up! I'm going! Stay here!" I said as I got up and shook my head to wake myself.

"You know, Bells," Alice said thoughtfully as she watched me, "You really do look a lot prettier without those braces crowding your face."

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah right," I muttered as I walked to the bathroom.

After freshening myself up, we drove to school. I stared out the Porsche window, _prom night's tonight, I can only imagine how much I'll hate it. . ._

**Well guys! There it is! Whew. Finally. So please read and review!**


	3. And It Starts

**Disclaimer: Not mine. . . period. **

_Previously . . . _

"_You know, Bells," Alice said thoughtfully as she watched me, "You really do look a lot prettier without those braces crowding your face."_

_I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah right," I muttered as I walked to the bathroom._

_After freshening myself up, we drove to school. I stared out the Porsche window, prom night's tonight, I can only imagine how much I'll hate it. . ._

I opened the gym doors, trailing behind Alice. She was on a roll, with a pen tucked behind one ear, and a clipboard in hand, she started yelling out orders to the prom committee, letting them go here and there and there and here.

"Bella!" Alice called me and I snapped my attentions from the fuss in the gym to Alice standing on the stage.

"What Alice?"

"Can you please go outside and ask the guard by Fork's Gardens to open the gates already? We need to set-up the twinkle lights," she said with a smile.

"Uh . . . sure," I replied as I walked out of the gym.

"Excuse me," I said, trying my best not to sound harsh and deploring as I saw the elderly guard by the gates asleep on his post.

"Excuse me!" I said a little louder. He jumped and shook his head as his eyes opened. That seemed to wake him up.

"Oh yes! Sorry there ma'am, a little tired these days ya see?" he said apologetically. I smiled at him.

"It's fine, I just needed to keys to the gate. It needs to be opened now, it's for the prom tonight," I told him.

"Oh, well in that case lemme get those gates open for ya!" He said as he got up and opened the gates.

Once he finished, he handed me the ring of keys. "Just ask yer janitor to lock it up after prom and I'll just get the keys from him tomorrow!"

I walked back to the gym, handed Alice the key ring and resumed with the preparations.

*******************************

By noon, Alice and I were exhausted. She sent everyone home as we went back to my house for lunch.

"Hey mom!" I greeted her as I gave her a hug. "What's for lunch?"

"Oh, hmmmm, I haven't decided yet. What do you kids want?"

"Pizza's fine," Alice chirped. "We don't have that much time anyway! We have to prepare!"

******************************

After lunch, I was forcibly dragged to Alice's house. We were in her room with her iHome blaring out "The Tide is High" while she was giving me a make-over.

I couldn't see the mirror but I felt my hair being pulled and I was being poked and prodded with various make-up brushes.

Finally, after 2 hours, Alice was finished with me. I was just wearing a light cotton tank top and some shorts while Alice told me to sit on the bed. "Stay here, I'll do my hair and make-up and we'll get on with dresses!" she told me as she headed to the bathroom.

I grabbed a book I brought and read while Alice made herself over.

"Bella!" Alice said, snapping me out of my reverie from reading the classics. I always loved those.

"It's time for you to see your dress! Come here!" she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to her huge walk-in closet. She pulled out a black garment bag and unzipped it. Inside was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

It was a sort of cream with gold trimming and gold sequins and crystals by the bodice. It was beautiful. It hung just above my knees and the silk and chiffon material sleeves stopped just before my elbows as it swished lightly with every movement of my hand. It felt nice.

"Now Bella, for your shoes!" Alice said as she pulled out a pair of gold stilettos with 3 crystals on the front, one big one with 2 smaller ones surrounding it.

"Alice, I can't wear _those_. I'll die," I said flatly.

"Of course you can! Have you ever tried?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, no. But with my klutziness and lack of coordination, who's to say I won't?"

"I do. You won't fall. I know these things. Trust me. And if you _do _fall, it would be for the right reason," she replied, her eyes glimmering. "Now put these on! I have to dress!" she said as she pulled out another garment bag.

After changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was shocked to say the least. _This girl IS NOT me!! It can't be me! She's too beautiful! _The dress looked stunning against my skin. My hair looked like polished mahogany, not a frizz in sight as it curled in perfect waves, a few strands framing my face as I caught a glimmer from the gold and crystal hairpiece (which I think is _way _too unnecessary) keeping my half ponytail together. My make-up was natural yet the smoky eye gave me a slightly more mysterious look. My teeth looked beautiful. Straight and perfect.

"So Bella, what do you think of your appearance?" Alice asked me from behind.

I voice out my thoughts "This girl IS NOT me!! It can't be me! She's too beautiful!" I told her.

"Nonsense," she replied shaking her head. "Of course it's you! You were always beautiful! You just never noticed." she said as she walked to her bed as she slipped on a pair of pink strappy heels to go with her adorable (but slightly puffy) pink dress. But yet, it looked good on her, better than how my dress looked on me.

_Ding dong. _

Alice's eyes widened as we both heard the doorbell ring and the voice of Mrs Brandon floating upwards towards the bedroom door. _"Jasper! It's nice to meet you! Wait here! I'll call Alice!" _

I suppose it was time for prom to officially start.


	4. Arrival and Arguments

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. And so sorry the update is late. School sucks lately. **

_Previously . . . _

_Ding dong. _

_Alice's eyes widened as we both heard the doorbell ring and the voice of Mrs Brandon floating upwards towards the bedroom door. "Jasper! It's nice to meet you! Wait here! I'll call Alice!" _

_I suppose it was time for prom to officially start. _

**BPOV**

I checked my reflection on the mirror and I waited for Alice.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her as I looked towards her. She looked glorious, but extremely nervous.

"Ali? You ok?"

"Huu—uuh? I'm fine!! Just peachy!" she said smiling, though it looked more like a grimace.

"Are you nervous?"

"No I'm n—OF COURSE I'M NERVOUS! This is my first prom and we are talking about JASPER FREAKING HALE as my date over here!!" I let her vent as I watched her slowly calm down. I put my hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Much," she said with a smile. I let her walk down the stairs first, beaming as she met with a smiling Jasper at the bottom.

"You look beautiful," I heard him murmur to her. She giggled shyly. Mr and Mrs Brandon took pictures of them and also a few of me (much to my dismay) and we headed to the car.

Jasper was heading towards his with Alice as I headed towards her Porsche. I was unlocking the door as I felt her stand next to me. "Bella? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the Porsche, you're mom gave me the keys. It's your night Alice, enjoy it. Don't worry about me," I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely" she gave me a hug and headed back to Jasper. I got in the car and pulled out the driveway. As I turned at the corner, I saw the trees lining the road to the school covered in white twinkle lights. _Ok, this ISN'T a metro theme. What happened? _

I looked in awe at our transformed school gym. There were twinkle lights everywhere. And there was, from what I could see from the car, a fountain in the middle of the gym area. _DEFINITELY not metro. _

I saw Alice and Jasper walking inside, Alice looking positively radiant and Jasper looking adoringly down at Alice_. She wasn't kidding, they WERE meant to be. _

I got out of the car and into the gym. I saw Alice standing alone by the buffet table while Jasper got punch. I walked towards her just as she turned and saw me. "Bella!"

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked her.

She gripped my arm. "Oh Bella he's so wonderful! He talked openly to me the whole way here and he's just so nice! I love his Southern drawl. It's so . . . hot! I love the accent. What about you?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just got here and I saw you two. He looks like he really likes you. You'll be great together! By the way, what happened to the bright metro theme?"

"Well, I decided to change it to a more _romantic _theme. You know, just in case Jasper asked me. And it _is _so much better than wild crazy metro, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," I replied. I looked over her shoulder. "Hey, I'll go now ok? He's coming already."

"No Bella don't go!" she said as she pulled tighter on my arm. "I want you to meet him!"

"I don't think I should . . . "

"No! You should! He's really nice! Come on, please?" She said giving me her signature puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, alright. Let's get on with it"

"Let's get on with what?" Jasper asked as he approached us, holding two glasses of punch. Alice immediately flew to his side and grabbed his arm as he handed her the glass. "Jazzy! I want you to meet someone. This is my best friend Bella!"

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Jasper said to me. _I can't believe someone as popular as him would even _stand _in the same spot as me. Whoa, go figure. _

"Hi! It's nice to meet you too! I'd love to stay and chat but I'll leave you and Alice alone for now," I said with a smile as I walked away towards the back entrance. Before I got there, I heard some sort of arguing from the door. I walked slowly and peeked out. I saw Edward and Tanya, off at the corner fighting with each other. I didn't really want to eavesdrop, but I was able to catch snatches of their conversation.

"Why Tanya? Did I do something wrong?" I heard Edward ask her, almost . . . pleadingly.

She sighed in reply. "Edward, it's just . . . not working out. You're just so tame and so . . . like a prude. I need excitement! I need . . . ADVENTURE! I want you to have your way with me in the locker rooms!" Tanya said, almost yelling the last part.

"You know I can't do that. It's very unbecoming to just" have my way with you" and I'm not ready" I heard Edward reply.

"Well then, I'm sorry if you're not ready Edward. But I can't do this, and honestly . . . I've been seeing James behind your back, because you just weren't pleasing me enough. I'm sorry," She said as I watched her walk away from a very dejected looking Edward.

I watched as he slowly pulled out a small box from his pocket. _A ring? _No, it was too big to be a box for a ring, but he looked at it sadly and put it back in his pocket as he walked into the maze inside Forks Gardens. Now I don't usually nose around in other people's affairs but . . . I think I'll make an exception . . . just this once.


	5. Mazes

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: So, any guesses as to what'll happen? I'm updating now while I can since it's the school fair.

Previously . . .

I watched as he slowly pulled out a small box from his pocket. A ring? No, it was too big to be a box for a ring, but he looked at it sadly and put it back in his pocket as he walked into the maze inside Forks Gardens. Now I don't usually nose around in other people's affairs but . . . I think I'll make an exception . . . just this once.

BPOV

I followed him into the maze, with the mot unconvincing reason in my head that he might get lost in it, and that he really needs a friend right now. I followed the sound of the soft padding of his feet against the slightly damp soil and I brushed my fingers against the too-high hedges to keep myself from doing "A Bella" at the most inopportune moment.

I caught sight of him as he turned right and the footsteps stopped.

I heard a sigh, a sad sigh.

I peeked in cautiously and I saw Edward, good dependable, popular, all-mighty Edward in a sad heap on the garden bench. His head in his hands and he was breathing heavily. I guess it's time to try to comfort him.

I walked slowly towards him, "Edward?" I asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He yelled at me. Ok, to say I wasn't terrified of him at the moment would've been a lie.

It's fight or flee. Knowing myself, I'd flee.

So I turned around to leave, I walked by a faint lamp on the hedge and I tried to creep back into the shadows. But before I could take another step I heard him speak: "Bella? Is that you?"

Ok, that made me turn around; I'll admit, just hearing my voice from his mouth made me want to jump off a cliff if he asked me to.

"Yeah?" I replied as I turned around to face him. I saw his eyes widen momentarily as he looked up at me, I blushed under his gaze.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you, for being stupid, for . . . for . . ." I heard him sniffle slightly. I immediately went to his side and I put my hand on his arm and stroked it soothingly.

"Hey, it's alright. I understand why you were like that. I mean, I'd be like that too after a break-up like yours," I replied.

"How'd you know it was a break-up?" he asked me, his eyes curious.

I blushed again before replying. "Sorry, you know what they say, about . . . not minding other people's business? Well, I kind of overheard your conversation with Tanya when I really intended to go out here and be alone. Then you looked so sad and you looked like you needed a friend . . . so here I am!" I finished, then; I looked away at the stars so he wouldn't see my face (and how hopelessly in love I am with him).

"I admit, I am, disappointed," he said. "I was supposed to give her this tonight," he continued as he pulled out the box from awhile ago. He opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped pendant in an elegant swirl. Inside it was a red crystal, and a small white diamond.

"Whoa," was all I could say.

"Yeah, it was like a promise to her. I thought she'd be there always, but I guess I was wrong" he replied, he had a faraway look on his face.

"Sorry that I stick my nose into business that's not mine. I shouldn't know any of this." I replied as I ducked my head down.

He pushed my chin up (oh god, he's touching me). Then I met his smoldering green eyes. "Hey, it's okay you know. I'm actually happy that you're here. It's better than being alone, I actually feel like I have a friend that isn't there because I'm popular" he said. I sighed internally, so that's what I was, company.

But apparently, he wasn't finished. "You know, I've never imagined that you can be so . . . nice. And you really are beautiful"

I blushed, again. "I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Let me prove it to you," he said He stood up and offered me his hand. "Wanna dance?"

"I can't dance," was my lame and unconvincing reply. I really couldn't dance. But that didn't mean that on the inside, I didn't WANT to dance.

"I believe everyone can dance," he said. "It's all in the leading" And with that, he pulled me up, put his arms around my waist. I hesitantly put mine on his shoulders and we started to move around in slow circles. Wow, I can dance! We were moving to the faint sounds of the music from the gym and we just looked at each other for an immeasurable moment. I have just died.

I could feel his breath on my face, moving towards me slowly then suddenly . . .

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!

The loud, obnoxious blaring noise from his phone interrupted the moment. Edward looked at me apologetically, "I have to get that"

I sighed internally. "Yeah, go ahead"

He let his arms fall, almost reluctantly. Either that; or I was over thinking every movement he made in my presence. Now I just sound like some crazy fan-girl.

He flipped his phone open and started talking in muted tones to the person on the other line. I turned around slightly so he won't see me looking at him, but I was definitely looking at him. I watched as his lips moved to contort to every word he said, and I fantasized about those lips on mine. Snap out of it!

I stared at the sky for a moment, contemplating the stroke of luck that was Edward Cullen. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that he'd be here, with me, during prom of all nights. I wonder if he was about to kiss me before his stupid cell phone rang . . . stupid person, whoever it is.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice say.

"Yeah?" I replied as I turned around to look at him, getting momentarily stunned since he's as dazzling as he was 3 minutes ago.

"Sorry about that, it was Alice. She just asked me to tell her mom that she'll be back late," he said. Oh Alice . . . if and IF he was about to kiss me—YOU'RE DEAD!

"Oh?" I replied, raising my eyebrow. "She must be having a really good time with Jasper right now huh?"

He chuckled "Yeah, I guess"

I looked at him, and stood there awkwardly, wondering what happens next, I was about to tell him something when he beat me to it.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he asked me.

We can go anywhere . . .

I could only nod.


	6. Conversations

_Disclaimer: Not mine. I know, it's depressing, but yeah._

**A/N: Person who receives email alert: Oh my gosh! TWO updates in ONE day!? You've gotta be kidding me!!?!**

**Me: I ain't kidding baby! :)) It's another update! I just felt like I had to make it up to all of you . . . **

**You should all beg more often ;) and THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :D :) ;)))YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Anyways, moving on . . .**

* * *

_Previously . . . _

"_What do you say we get out of here?" he asked me._

_We can go anywhere . . . _

_I could only nod._

_

* * *

_

He took me by the hand as we walked slowly out of the maze, taking our time, memorizing each step in a comfortable silence that could only be explained as trust and, for every fleeting second that passed, I felt like he was giving me these _looks _that I couldn't quite fathom.

_Oh quit trying to understand Bella; you gave up on that a long time ago! _I rolled my eyes internally, I was sure about _that. _

When we finally exited the maze, standing under the ivory archway decorating the entrance and the glow of the twinkle lights casting oddly beautiful shadows on Edward's face, I finally mustered up the courage to actually _say _something.

"So . . . where to?" I asked him as we were walking on the parking lot and we stopped right in front of his Volvo.

He looked at me, that crooked smile on his face, and he replied: "What do you say about being in the water?"

Ok, I was confused. "The water?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" He said as he opened the passenger door and helped me in, and in a flash he was on the other side opening his door and putting the key in the ignition. I heard the quiet purr of the engine as he backed the car out of the parking space and we zoomed (literally, thanks to his madman driving) to whatever destination he had in mind.

That, apparently, involved water.

On a cold night.

Alone.

With _him._

Oh god, I can't wait!

I was practically bouncing off my seat (on the _inside) _as I pretended to casually stare out the window and at the fleeting trees that seemed more like blurs as the car passed them.

"So Bella, any guesses on where we're going?" I was snapped out of my tree-staring reverie by Edward's musical voice.

I shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea because even though I've been staring at this window for the past five minutes, I can't really see anything clearly because of your uninhibited driving," I replied with a small laugh.

He chuckled, "Does that mean it doesn't scare you then?" he asked me.

"Um . . . I guess not. I mean, my truck may not be able to go any faster than 55 but I think I could get used to this though I'm warning you, I was raised to abide by traffic rules, so if I see you going 30 above the speed limit, I'm turning you in mister!"

He laughed; a smooth, swoon-worthy, musical laugh that I swear from now on, I would try to get out of him. "I promise not to go above the limitations ma'am," he replied and at the same time he put his right hand up. Ok, now that one-handed driving is scaring me. We're still going too fast.

"Keep both hands on the wheel!"

He chuckled again, "Will do. I don't want to scare you, now would I?" he asked me smugly.

"No you wouldn't" I replied as I proceeded to stare out the window again.

But as soon as I started, I felt the car starting to slow and Edward's breath near my ear, "Bella, we're here" he said, and I shivered; but thankfully, he didn't notice because he got out and was already by my door opening it for me with an outstretched arm showing me . . . La Push First Beach.

I released a breath I didn't notice I was holding. "Wow," I said.

"Why?" I heard him ask from behind my right shoulder.

"Well, it's just that I've never been here at night before and I feel like I should have, because this place is just so beautiful!"

"And it's a good thing you think so because it would have been very awkward to take you somewhere you don't like," he said.

I turned around and looked at him, his face was downcast and his hands were in his pockets.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up, his eyes looked so sad again. "Uh . . . well . . . care to take a walk with me?" He asked me instead.

"Sure," I replied as I slipped my hand in his outstretched one. We stopped by a pretty big rock and removed our shoes and we proceeded to walking along the shore, feeling the sand between my toes and the water lapping on my feet was just heavenly, but that was just a bonus since I already had this man by my side.

He had this faraway look in his eyes and the moonlight shining on them gave them that beautiful sparkle, but behind all that, I knew something was wrong. I was his friend, he trusted me and I think I have every right to ask.

"Edward, there's something wrong. Can you just tell me what it is?" I asked him.

He sighed. "It's just I still can't seem to wrap my head around this whole break-up thing. Tanya was my longest and now that she's gone, I feel so alone, like the fifth wheel. Alice and Jasper paired up and Rose and Emmett were together long ago, I just don't know how I'm going to deal."

I squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, remember?" I said as I peeked down to see his eyes which were now downcast and covered by a loose tuft of his bronze hair. I brushed it off.

"Edward, I'm here and I'm alone too. I can be there for you; I'll hang out with you so it won't feel awkward. I'll be your friend or whatever and you have Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett too. We'll all be there for you and nothing has to change—you just have the realization that you need real friends" I continued.

We continued walking along the shore and stopped at the rock where we left our shoes, we sat down and Edward took both my hands and looked at me square in the eye. "Bella, I know I haven't known you for so long but I can't help being so thankful that you're already so willing to be there for me even if I have this odd load of baggage. I feel better that you're here but now . . . I just feel like an idiot."

"An idiot?" I asked him.

"Yes, and idiot for never being able to give you the time of day; you were my cousin's best friend! I'm just so stupid for never seeing it." He replied then sighed.

"It's okay Edward. Stop beating yourself up over it because what's done is done and the important thing is that we're friends now."

"What about best friends?" he asked me.

I laughed, "Suit yourself," I replied as I slung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I was literally on cloud nine when I felt him hug me back.

**So pass or fail? Or passing score? [hopefully not ;)] **


	7. Prom: The Dancing Part

**A/N Hey guys, I have good news! I am now on summer vacation so now I have more time on my hands to update, update and UPDATE all my stories. I may even post another one over the summer! **

**You guys get all the luck, don't you?**

**Also, I'm sorry that I couldn't upload it onto FF because apparently, if it's SUMMER, lots of people use their computers, and the servers become r e a l l y s l o w. **

**And I would like to thank the wonderful people who reviewed in the previous chapter (you know who you are :D) **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine ok? And I accept that since acceptance is the first step to recovery. *sniff* that took a lot out of me. **

_Previously . . . _

"_Yes, and idiot for never being able to give you the time of day; you were my cousin's best friend! I'm just so stupid for never seeing it." He replied then sighed._

"_It's okay Edward. Stop beating yourself up over it because what's done is done and the important thing is that we're friends now."_

"_What about best friends?" he asked me._

_I laughed, "Suit yourself," I replied as I slung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I was literally on cloud nine when I felt him hug me back. _

* * *

We made it back to the gym before anyone noticed our absence. We stepped in quietly with Edward opening the gym doors at an excruciatingly slow pace, looking around to make sure no one was looking and grabbing my hand and pulling me in with him while deftly closing the door.

I giggled. "Nice job 007, but we're not stealing the Hope Diamond so you can chill now," I said, now starting to laugh because I couldn't hold it in.

"I'm just being cautious Bella," he said, chuckling. I swatted his shoulder.

"Cautious my ass, you just wanted to show off your mad spying skills!" I replied while walking around him in a stealthy manner—well, as stealthy as it can get in my dress without looking ridiculous.

"I'm not a spy Bella, but if you want me to be James Bond, then you can be the Bond Girl," he said, bowing down in front of me and extending his hand towards me.

I pretended to be shocked. "Oh my gosh! What an honor! I always wanted to be a Bond Girl! I'm flattened—I mean, flattered!" I replied, taking hold of his hand as he stood up straight again, towering over me, and led me to the punch bowl where Alice and Jasper were talking. _Did they even leave?_

Jasper saw us first and waved us over. Edward was still holding my hand and waved back with his free one. Alice looked over to where Jasper was waving and saw Edward and me and her gaze immediately zeroed in on our joined hands. She raised an eyebrow at me and I shot her an _it's nothing _look and rolled my eyes to make it more convincing but on the inside, I was downright giddy.

"Hey Edward, we haven't seen you at all tonight, where were you?" Jasper asked him.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and looked at me. I communicated to him with my eyes telling him that he should tell Jasper about what happened since it will probably be town gossip by tomorrow anyway. He nodded at me ever so slightly so only I'll see and let go of my hand.

"Hey Jasper," Edward asked him. "Can I talk to you . . . in private?"

Jasper shrugged. "Alright," he replied and gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek with a whisper of "be back in a minute" and he followed him as they wove through the crowds toward the gym door at the back.

Alice took that as her cue to pounce. She looked at me with that _I am the all-knowing Alice _look and put her hands on her hips.

"So . . ." she started, staring at me and widening her eyes the way a child would when their grandparents would tell them a story of _the old days. _

"So . . . ?" I asked back. She pouted and pulled me behind the punch bowl and behind the ostentatious balloon sculpture that obscured us from the view of the other students but still visible to Edward and Jasper when they come back.

"Bella you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" she whisper-screamed at me. _Must. Change. Topic._

"And don't even think about changing the topic Isabella Swan, I know you were gone," she said. _Uh oh, momma Alice is using the FULL NAME—bad sign._

I sighed. "Fine," I replied and I reluctantly filled her in on the details of the break-up, meeting Edward, the beach and the whole heart-to-heart.

"Awww," she said in an overly drawn out tone. "That is SO adorable! You'll be friends first _then _you can be a couple!" she said happily and clapping her hands.

"I'll take what I can get Alice," I told her sternly. "He's obviously broken-hearted and not ready for another relationship and if he is, I'm not about to become the rebound girl. If he wants us to be friends, then we'll stay friends."

"Let's see how long you'll both last," I heard her mumble, not sure if I was supposed to hear that, I didn't say anything.

"Well, whatever you want Bells. Just remember that I'm here for you _and _that you'll make an _adorable _couple one day!" Alice replied perkily.

Just a moment after she said that, Edward and Jasper returned and Alice ran to her cousin to give him a big hug. "Oh Edward!" she said. "I told you that Tanya was a complete witch!"

Edward hugged her back and laughed, "Yeah she is. I guess you already know what happened then?"

"Of course I do! I'm the _All-Knowing Alice!" _she replied.

He held her at arms' length and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Fine! Bella told me," she said, exasperated.

"I hope you don't mind," I told him sheepishly. "She _is _your cousin so she's bound to find out anyway."

"Nah, I don't mind. It's going to be town gossip by tomorrow anyway," he said with a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

I shook my head slightly and smiled back at him.

"Guys!" Alice said, hooking her arms through ours. "It's PROM and it's a prom _I _planned so let's dance and eat and have FUN!" she said, looking at me when she said "fun" as if daring me to object to her idea. I knew that resisting would be futile so I nodded at her and we ended up on the dance floor.

Edward held out his hand to me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you serious? I'll kill you," I said bluntly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why would you kill me?"

"Oh right, you haven't seen me dance and you NEVER will," I replied, crossing my arms.

"C'mon Bella! I'm your best friend!" he said, pouting.

"Nope! That pout doesn't work with me, I don't care if it looks like Alice's I'm _immune. _I don't care if you're my best friend either! You will NOT see me dance!"

"Bella, it's all in the leading. Now c'mon! Please?" he asked, flashing me that pout again. Damn it! I have no will power tonight, do I?

I sighed a very long and drawn out sigh. "Fine!" I said, taking hold of his hand just as a slow number came on. Edward spun me quickly and held me to his chest as we started swaying to the music.

_Hey, I'm dancing! _

I sighed in contentment; just being in his arms, no matter the circumstances was already beyond what I imagined, so I'll take what I can have. If you had asked me a week ago to go to prom and dance with Edward Cullen, I'd reply with a flat out "hell no" because that is a danger to my sanity, my safety and the safety of those around me due to the fact that I CANNOT and am UNABLE to dance.

_I stand corrected._

Apparently I can dance—in my own way, which is not by myself but in the arms of this god—my best friend—best _guy _friend.

_I'll take what I can get. I'll take what I can get. I'll take what I can get. _I repeated over and over like a mantra.

This is sheer torture in the middle of absolute bliss.

* * *

**And there's your update! Please review :D **


End file.
